Gamorrean
Gamorreans were porcine humanoids from the lush jungle Outer Rim planet of Gamorr where their technological level was equivalent to lower technology periods that Human civilizations experienced more than 25,000 years before the battle of Yavin. They also colonized the planet Pzob in the K749 System and were the majority sentient species on Lanthrym in the Elrood sector. Their vessels provided only essential amenities as well as shields and weapons. Gamorreans were typically green-skinned with a large powerful physique, and were known to be fierce warriors prized for their great strength and brutality in combat. They were organized into clans headed by a Council of Matrons. In Gamorrean society female sows perform all the productive work while the male boars concentrated on training for and fighting wars. They spoke Gamorrese (also called Gamorrean). One of their favorite weapons was a traditional war axe called an arg'garok that was forged specifically for beings of extraordinary strength and a low center of gravity. The Galactic Registry entry for Gamorreans on Pzob was 011-733-800-022. Biology & Appearance Gamorrean males averaged about 1.8 meters in height and could weigh more than 100 kilograms. They had thick snouts, close set eyes, tusks and two small horns on their heads. Their average body temperature was 40,56 °C (105 °F) and their verbal tones ranged from 50 to 13,000 hertz. Although a typical Gamorrean was squat, green and heavily built not all shared these characteristics. Most Gamorreans had a dark greenish coloration over a large portion of their bodies; however skin coloration did vary, particularly among females, with light skinned and two-toned pigmentation not uncommon. Black, brown, pinkish yellow, and even a rare white pigmentation were possible. Boars tended to have less skin variation and had a greater tendency towards dark green skin perhaps because of their higher exposure to the radiation of the Gamorr Star. Eye coloration varied evenly between gold-yellow, blue, black and brown. The Gamorreans generally put no importance on skin or eye coloration although there were some superstitions linked to certain markings. Not all Gamorreans were heavy and squat. Although this was the most common and generally the desirable appearance in Gamorrean society some individuals were comparatively lean and tall. Greel, co-owner of the The Broken Tusk onReuss VIII, was quite undersized compared to his brother Gorge who represented a more conventional Gamorrean appearance. They were largely viewed as mindless, intellectually inferior brutes by the wider galactic community. This perception may have been partly due to their physiology, which made it nearly impossible for them to speak Galactic Basic. Their vocal apparatus made it impossible for them to speak clearly in any language other than their native language. Gamorreans were typically covered by a number of parasitic bloodsuckers native to Gamorr called morrts. They showed great affection for the creatures and considered them adorable pets. The number of morrts that a Gamorrean hosted was related to their status within a clan. A clan Warlord or Matron could have up to 20 of these parasites feeding on them. The Gamorrean diet mainly consisted of fungus that grew plentifully on their homeworld. A species of mobile mushrooms called Snoruuk was one of the most widely eaten varieties along with Fug. They drank an alcoholic beverage called Potwa beer. Newly born Gamorreans were called "feeders" until they were weaned. Once weaned the younglings were called "shoats" until the age of 3 when they began gender specific training. Gamorrean childhood ended after about 6 years from which point they were considered young adults. When they reached the age of 13 they were considered mature adults and the boars would go to war. Biologically they were capable of living beyond the age of 45 but the violent nature of their existence meant that very few boars reached that age. Society & Culture Gamorreans were organized into clans ruled by a male warlord and his wife, a head sow who was the most powerful of the clan matrons. While the warlord and his boars were solely concerned with preparing and participating in battle with rival clans, the matrons of the clan performed all the productive work including farming, hunting, manufacturing weapons and running businesses. Gammorrean Sows Females within a clan were all related to each other and could trace their lineage back to a common matriarch. Boars, however, were exchanged between clans at an early age and some would change their allegiance during their adult lives. Clans ranged in size from a few dozen to over a hundred but typically a clan constituted about 20 sows, fifty boars and the young. The young were mostly born in the spring ("slushtime") and the litters typically ranged between three and nine. The male to female ratio was about ten-to-one with females only being born about every second litter. Despite this, a high fatality rate among boars, due to their violent lives, resulted in a predominance of older females. Clans owned and controlled areas of land and were always interested in acquiring more. Land was gained by either colonizing unclaimed areas or more commonly taking land from rival clans. Since the amount of available arable land on Gamorr was scarce several clans often laid claim to the same piece of land, and they spent their time fighting over possession. A female typically had up to a dozen husbands during their lifetime since a boar's lifespan was limited by his violent lifestyle. Sows did all the useful work within Gamorrean society and they owned and leased all property. They were capable of being as rough as the males and they actively encouraged boars to engage in bloody act of violence to demonstrate their virility. Daughters inherited their mother's land evenly and therefore over generations these holdings diminished in size. A matron consolidating land was a critical reason for the ongoing wars between clans. Clan matrons were a select group of sows with the greatest of land who constituted the clan council of matrons. They usually had a number of clan Tusker boars in admiration of their beauty and status. A matron could often be distinguished from a lesser clan sow by the presence of a small number of bodyguards and the relatively large number of morrts that they hosted. The council of matrons was led by a head sow who were the richest and most powerful of the clan matrons. Sows were responsible for all trading with non-Gamorreans. They were typically interested in obtaining weapons and food supplies with long lives. They would pay for such goods with gold or other precious metals if they had any or by boar mercenary contract. Gammorrean Boars There were four classes of male boars within Gamorrean society, Warlords, Clan boars, Tuskers and Veterans. Warlords were the most socially and physically powerful boars in a clan and held their position by way of their marriage to a clan matron. The greatest of the warlords was selected by the head sow for his combat prowess and past successes. He was absolute ruler in all matter of war and general of the clan armies. The lesser warlord served as clan captains. A typical warlord could host up to twenty morrts and they were known to bestow them on other warriors for acts of heroism. Warlords almost always came from the ranks of the household boars (otherwise known as Tuskers). Clan boars were males married to clan sows (not matrons) and they made up the core of the clan-guard and the clan army. They were important individuals because the income provided by their wives enabled them to afford good weapons and armor. Their relatively high status (below warlords) was indicated by the 10 or so morrts that lived on their bodies. They could generally not attain the position of warlord unless their wife died and they married a matron or she inherited a matronage, both rare events in Gamorrean society. Tuskers or household boars were unmarried males who were pledged to a clan. They formed the bulk of the clan armies and generally lived off the plunder of military campaigns. While a tusker was customarily poor they could hope to gain the attention of a sow or perhaps even a clan matron and therefore enter the ranks of the Clan boars or Warlords. They typically hosted about half a dozen morrts but a successful tusker could amass a much larger trove. They would often give a clan matron their morrts as tribute. Tuskers were not totally loyal and would occasionally change their allegiance to another clan particularly if the clan matron was looking to increase the size of her clan. The fourth basic variety of boars in Gamorrean society was the Veteran. They were retired from campaign due to old age or more commonly from a maiming or injury. A veteran could often be identified by the lack of a body part and the presence of about twelve or so morrts. They were typically very tough, experienced boars who were well respected within their clan. They were responsible for the training of the young boars before they first marched off to war and were trusted advisors to clan Warlords. They also often commanded the clan-guard. Gamorrean youths often kept gelatinous slimes from the planet Saclas as pets. History When the first offworld traders landed on Gamorr, five Gamorrean clans fought for the right to approach the vessel. When one clan won the right to approach after two days of battle the victorious Gamorreans walked up to the trading vessel and smashed it into pieces. Six further trading expeditions suffered the same fate before a heavily armed vessel was sent with a new aim, to take the Gamorreans as slaves. After this initial contact, the galaxy found more productive uses for the Gamorreans. As a result of their physical characteristics and low intelligence, Gamorreans away from their home planet or colony were usually employed as mercenary fighters, guards, bounty hunters or heavy laborers. Gamorreans would generally work for anyone if the price was right and the nature of the work was to their liking. They would even accept slavery if the terms were right. A draw-back for some employers in hiring Gamorreans was their contractual requirements. They generally did not consider a contract binding if it was not sealed in blood by way of combat. Since traditionally a Gamorrean warlord would force a recruit to fight to prove his ability, they expected a prospective employer to do the same. From their perspective if an offworlder could not defeat those that they hired then they were not worth working for. Though prized as mercenaries, their strong clan allegiance and hatred for rival clans made it unwise to hire groups of Gamorrean enforcers without first inquiring about their clan backgrounds. A number of species, including Sullustans, found Gamorrean females attractive, and many found work as belly dancers. During the Jedi Civil War, Gamorreans were known to be involved with the Exchange and to take innocent beings prisoner, keeping them as slaves, taking particular interest in Wookiees. By the time of New Sith Wars, particularly the period between 1,042 BBY and 1,032 BBY, large numbers of Gamorrean warriors fought alongside Sith troopers under the banner of Sith Lords such as Chagras, Odion and Daiman, participating in raids and massacres. Due to these actions Gamorreans were considered cruel and merciless monsters, and their bad reputation survived into the times of the Galactic Empire. At least one, however, was intelligent and civilized enough to be the sergeant-at-arms for the New Republic Senate. Gamorrean sows were not as commonly sighted off Gamorr or Pzob. Notable exceptions were female traders such as Ugmush, Captain of the Zicreex, who traveled from Gamorr to nearby worlds trading goods. A Gamorrean sow also performed at the world famous Purghom Musical Performance Hall on Clak'dor VII". A large group of sows settled on the asteroid G'aav'aar'oon and formed the religious order known as the Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon. They opened their convent as a medical facility, and took a pacifist approach to life, in contrast to the typical Gamorrean philosophy. Gamorreans in the Galaxy One notable Gamorrean was the mutant Gorc, one of Jerec's band of seven Dark Jedi who were looking for the lost Valley of the Jedi. Numerous Hutts employed various Gamorreans throughout the ages. One of them was the intergalactic kingpin of crime, Jabba the Hutt. He was fond of hiring Gamorreans because they were so inexpensive. Twelve Gamorreans were brought to Tatooine by Han Solo and Chewbacca at the request of Jabba. In order to seal the contract the crimelord agreed to fight them all at once but only if they were blindfolded. They agreed and when they were unable to see Jabba, the Hutt ordered a group of his thugs to beat them. The nine that survived dutifully pledged themselves to the Hutt that they thought gave them a good thrashing. Of the nine surviving, two were named Gartog and Ortugg. Ortugg was the leader of the Gamorreans, who looked down upon Gartogg, the most unintelligent Gamorrean in the palace. Even his fellow Gamorreans shunned him. Shortly after the reformation of the Republic into the Empire, a Gamorrean laborer worked on the construction of Emperor Palpatine's retreat on the planet Byss. The worker was killed by Darth Vader using the Force at the request of the Emperor". Gardulla the Hutt also employed Gamorreans. She had about 40 Gamorreans who served her. However, almost none of those Gamorreans survived after Jango Fett infiltrated Gardulla's Palace in 32 BBY. Wartogg was one of the many Gamorrean guards who Jabba put prices on following the capture of Longo Two-Guns. Gardulla was killed and the Gamorreans that survived were never heard from again. Grappa the Hutt had only one known Gamorrean employed in his service. His name was Tront who, like most of his kind, loathed droids. He ran off with his partner Sol Mon when Rebels came to Grappa's palace. Other Hutts, such as Ka'Pa, also had a few Gamorreans in their employment. Members of the Klagg and Gakfedd clans native to Pzob were abducted by the battlemoon, the Eye of Palpatine. This vessel had been programmed to pick up stormtroopers who had been implanted onto certain Outer Rim planets but it was disabled by Geith Eris and Callista Ming whose essence remained with the vessel after the Jedi's sacrificed themselves to prevent the assassination of a group of Jedi children on Belsavis. When it was later reactivated 30 years later (12 ABY) the Eye of Palpatine set off to complete its stormtrooper recovery mission. The forty-five stormtroopers deposited on Pzob diminished in numbers over the decades that followed through continual battles with the local Klagg and Gakfedd clans. When the Eye of Palpatine finally arrived the stormtrooper squad was decimated and it took the natives of Pzob in their place. They were forcibly indoctrinated through a cerebral feed and turned into stormtroopers. They wore pieces of stormtrooper armor by cutting out the sleeves or had fastened chunks onto their arms and chests with engine tape. Some of them had stormtrooper helmets perched on the top of their heads like hats. The music band Deeply Religious had a track on their self-titled album called "Gamorrean Hard Case". One of the most notable Gamorreans was Voort saBinring, nicknamed "Piggy", a member of Wraith Squadron. He joined in 7 ABY and was a member through the Yuuzhan Vong War. As part of Project Chubar he was biochemically altered by Binring Biomedical Product to bring his attention span and intelligence more in line with Humans. When he escaped the facility he joined the fight against the Empire. As a Wraith, saBinring participated in the fight with Imperial Admiral Apwar Trigit and was an analyst on Han Solo's anti-Zsinj task force. He continued service with the Squadron when it was transferred to New Republic Intelligence. During the Vong invasion, he participated in efforts to repel the Vong from Borleias, as both a Wraith and a member of Twin Suns Squadron. Piggy would also help plan Luke Skywalker's mission to Coruscant to track down Lord Nyax. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Gamorr Technology Level: Information/Low Space Attribute Dice: 11D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/2D MECHANICAL 1D/1D+2 PERCEPTION 1D/3D STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/1D+2 Special Abilities: Voice Box: Due to their unusual voice apparatus, Gamorreans are unable to pronounce Basic, although they understand it perfectly well. Stamina: Gamorreans have great stamina—whenever asked to make stamina checks, if they fail the first check they may immediately make a second check to succeed. Skill Bonus: At the time the character is created only, the character gets 2D for every 1D placed in the melee combat, brawling and thrown weapons skills. Story Factors: Droid Hate: Most Gamorreans hate droids and other mechanical beings. During each scene in which a Gamorrean player character needlessly demolishes a droid (provided the Gamemaster and other characters consider the scene amusing), the character should receive an extra Character Point. Reputation: Gamorreans are widely regarded as primitive, brutal and mindless. Gamorreans who attempt to show intelligent thought and manners will often be disregarded and ridiculed by fellow Gamorreans. Slavery: Most Gamorreans who left Gamorr did so by being sold into slavery by their clans. Working Contracts: Gamoreans will only work for people who beat them in a fight. Move: 7/10 Size: 1.3-1.9 meters tall Notes The Gamorreans are Canon material, with stats as compiled by West End Games and description as found on Wookieepedia. Category:Species